


Roman Holiday

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Skinny Dipping, hand holding, wall fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7691677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey and Ian sneak into the city pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roman Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired a tiny bit by Roman Holiday, a song by Halsey. 
> 
> Please enjoy reading and as always leave me your thoughts in the form of kudos and comments!
> 
> Set in season 2ish. Think Gallavich still hasn't kissed.

It took convincing to get Mickey to come over to the neighborhood pool with him at 1am. Ian wasn't sure if the convincing was because Mickey really didn't want to go or if he was playing hard to get, but you could guess which reason the red-head hoped it was. His heart beat faster not for the way that he was trespassing, but for the fact that Mickey was right behind him. They were walking all the way around the perimeter of the pool trying to find a door or a gate that was open so they could actually go inside. Both too smart (or too scared?) to scale a ten-foot fence in case there was another way in. 

Luck was on their side because, as it turned out, the back door of bathroom stalls was unlocked. Probably due to a janitor's forgetfulness or indifference. "This one's open, Mick," Ian whispered over his shoulder. Not that there was anyone at or nearby the pool this late at night, but it felt like something Ian should do as he snuck into a place he shouldn't be sneaking into. 

"Move faster then, Firecrotch," Mickey whispered back, pushing Ian's shoulder teasingly as they shuffled through the back door and then the front door. Ironically enough, the bathroom they had to go into was the girls' restroom. Ian thought the pool looked so pretty with the moonlight reflecting off the surface and Mickey wondered what the hell Ian brought him here for. 

The red-head bent down to untie his shoes, then he unbuckled his belt too. "You wanna fuck right here?" Mickey asked, slightly amused as he followed Ian's lead. 

"Wanted to go skinny dipping with you," Ian admitted, getting closer to Mickey once his pants were off and pulling his shirt off of him. 

"What are you doing, man?" Mickey asked with his shirt over his head until Ian tossed it onto the pile of clothes they had on the side of the pool. "I can take my own shirt off, Gallagher," he said, tilting his head and appreciating Ian's backside as he pushed the pile farther away so it wouldn't get splashed on. 

"I know," Ian said, biting his lip as he stepped into Mickey's personal space, glancing down at his mouth. He was going to say something else, but he stopped. 

"What, cat got your tongue?" Mickey smirked, flattered by the way Ian looked at him. Well, maybe flattered wasn't the right word. Horny, possibly, or both. 

"Wanna jump on the count of three?" Ian suggested, turning back towards the pool and getting up on the edge. Mickey joined him without a beat. 

"Yeah... I just hope everything doesn't shrivel up afterwards," Mickey replied, laughing uncomfortably. The midnight air in the early spring wasn't exactly warm already, so it was no question how the water would feel on their skin after sitting there empty since sundown when the pool closed to the public.

"Alright," Ian shook his head, getting in position. "One, two," he said slowly, taking an even longer pause for the last one. A split second before "three!" Ian reached for Mickey's hand and held on tightly. Mickey whipped his head to the right to see their hands linked together. A split second after, they were in the water. Mickey stumbled into the pool where Ian had jumped and dragged him down with him, both of them cursing and hissing from the cold. When they started bobbing back up, Ian let go of his hand to rub the water out of his eyes. 

They took several seconds to gulp air and adjust to the extreme temperature. Eventually, they both felt like normal people again. "You got a hand fetish or something?" Mickey asked, pulling the hair in front of his eyes back. 

"What?" Ian asked between laughs, feeling adrenaline pump through him, keeping him warm. 

"You always want to hold mine," Mickey elaborated, smiling despite himself. He really liked the way that Ian laughed. 

"Yeah, Mick," Ian said sarcastically, turning around and swimming in the other direction. "I have a hand fetish," Ian said over his shoulder as he stretched out his muscles, swimming all the way to the other side. 

Mickey laughed happily, swimming after Ian and catching him from around the waist. They tussled for a bit until they were floating upright again with Mickey's hands on Ian's hips and Ian's on his shoulders. He liked this position, Mickey did, because he didn't have to look up at Ian this way. For once they saw eye to eye. Mickey thought about kissing him. Hell if he hadn't noticed Ian staring at his lips this entire time, which was weird because he definitely had a better place to look at considering their nakedness. It was weird as they looked into each other's eyes and at their mouths, it spread warmth through Mickey's chest. 

"What's your fetish?" Ian asked, breaking the silence, giving up on getting kissed tonight because Mickey had been _looking_ at him for ten seconds and he still didn't lean in. 

"My fetish, huh?" Mickey said, shaking his head to get rid of his thoughts. "Ass freckles," he said, and was immediately hit with a splash of water. 

"Fuck you!" Ian said, laughing, slapping his hands on the surface of the pool, and dousing Mickey with more cold water. Mickey joined him, laughing hard as they hit each other back and forth. Their playing gradually turned into grabbing and grinding and moaning. 

With handfuls of his ass in Ian's grip, Mickey said, "We can't do this in here, man. Kids mess around in this pool." He forced himself to back off of Ian even though it was the complete opposite of what he wanted. 

"Well, they'll clean it," Ian responded, reaching back out to Mickey and easily pulling his floating body against his own. 

"They only clean this shit like once a month," Mickey said, pushing on Ian's shoulders to let him. "Come on, Ian. In the bathroom or the changing stalls," Mickey said, looking at Ian's face again. He loved seeing Ian like this with his eyes blown wide and his chest heaving up and down. My God the desire was written all over his face, all the way down his body to the tips of his toes. 

"We'll get really fucking cold," Ian tried one more time, reaching for Mickey's hand again. 

"I think we can stay warm," Mickey proposed, finally convincing Ian and swimming back to the edge of the pool around where they left their clothes. They lifted a leg up on the edge and hoisted themselves onto the floor, Mickey trying his best to keep his cool as he ran to the changing rooms while Ian was busy fishing out a condom from his pants pocket. When Ian joined up with Mickey, he pushed him against the tiled wall and pressed his body into him, breathing deeply as he stared at Mickey's blue eyes in the dark. He pulled the condom wrapper up to his mouth and ripped it open with his teeth, not breaking contact. 

"Fuck, Ian," Mickey groaned, following the path Ian's hands took down to his dick as he put the condom on. Even now after they just came out of a 70° F pool, Ian's cock was still very impressive. He was a shower after all. Mickey had some growing to do, but it had nothing to do with how aroused he was. 

"I'm gonna fuck you," Ian said, bruising Mickey's hips with his thumbs, "against this wall." He slid his hands down to the back of Mickey's thighs and lifted him up. 

Mickey gasped when Ian had him off the ground and he quickly latched on, so that he wouldn't fall. He wrapped his legs around Ian's waist and his arms around Ian's neck. At that point, Mickey was way too turned on to feel like a pussy for holding onto Ian so tightly. Maybe he wouldn't have felt that anyway. Ian leaned forward slightly, using one arm to hold Mickey higher and the other to adjust his cock so that when he eased up a little bit more and let Mickey drop a few inches, he slid right into him. Again, with Mickey up against the wall, he had just enough boosted height to be able to look Ian in the eyes. 

Ian took a firm grip on Mickey's backside and held him still just before he began fucking in and out of him, making his back move up and down against the wall. Mickey screamed obscenities inside the public pool changing room, lost in his bliss as Ian stretched and filled him in every single way that he wanted him to. The red-head groaned like an animal each time he pushed into Mickey, exerting an incredible amount of effort to hold Mickey above the ground and fuck him hard. Good for them, they weren't really getting hot and sweaty due to their being in a freezing pool before this and the nighttime. 

"Oh, God! Fucking Christ! Yes!" Mickey yelled, moving his hand higher into Ian's hair and grabbing the locks between his fingers. He cried out louder each time Ian hit his prostate head on. With Mickey's hand in his hair, Ian took this as a sign that he would be ok if he leaned forward just a bit more, pressed his lips against Mickey's neck, sunk his teeth into him. Mickey began whimpering when Ian was giving him hickeys, really wishing that he would move his mouth a few inches north this time. Nobody was watching and nobody would know, but neither of them could initiate while they were waiting for each other to do it. And maybe Mickey was still scared that a kiss would seal the deal, that a kiss would mean more than just fucking, that he wouldn't be able to handle one. small. kiss. He wondered if even _thinking_ about kissing him was already having the same effect. 

Ian wrapped his hand around Mickey's hard cock before Mickey could think about it any further. He jerked Mickey off at the same rhythm that he fucked him. In a matter of seconds, both boys were coming fast, moaning like whores as they reached their climax in succession, Mickey first then Ian. They breathed deeply, coming back down together as Ian let Mickey stand on his own two feet.

"Damn, Gallagher," Mickey sighed, smiling happily from the satisfaction. Ian took off the condom and threw it in a trash bin while Mickey grabbed a brown paper towel to wipe his cum off of his belly. "Thank you for that," Mickey said in an exaggerated voice as they moved out of the changing room back to their pile of clothes. 

"You're gonna look so hot tomorrow," Ian let him know as they dressed themselves. Mickey started with his pants and shoes, so Ian discreetly took from his clothes pile his shirt and put it on. He replaced his own shirt into the pile, hoping that Mickey was too distracted to notice. "With my bite marks all over you," he finally finished his thoughts once all socks, shoes, underwear, pants and shirts were all back on. 

"We got to do that again. In the summer," Mickey commented as they got on their way back out of the pool to walk home, hands occasionally brushing together.


End file.
